


Happier

by Rockingham



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockingham/pseuds/Rockingham
Summary: Rory finds out about Bailey and Skye dating and has to watch the person they like fall in love with someone else. Set end of book 1, through the events of book 2.





	Happier

Rory wasn’t sure what to think when they read the text message. It was the seventh time since winter break started that she got a text like that from Bailey.

** _Bailey: Sorry! I didn’t see your text! I was talking to Skye_ **

Bailey seemed to do that a lot since winter break started. Maybe it was just her being nice because Skye was stuck with her family all week without school to get a break from them. The Crandall family seemed to like to travel. This year they headed off to meet relatives in California for the holiday. Skye wasn’t thrilled, so maybe Bailey was just trying to be a supportive friend.

Rory let it go, trying not to get too upset with Bailey’s delayed responses. Rory had tried texting Skye themselves in case there was anything they could do, Skye didn’t seem to answer them quickly or tell them much of anything. Rory didn’t let it bother them, Skye was closer to Bailey then anyone else in their friend group. Getting Skye to trust you was an art. Rory could tell it wasn’t easy to earn the redhead’s trust and for good reason. Skye was used to betrayal, she was used to having people break promises, so it didn’t surprise Rory that Skye had latched on to Bailey since Bailey had done a good job of earning her trust.

** _Bailey: Actually, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you._ **

** _Bailey: Skye and I are dating. We haven’t really told anyone yet but I thought since you’re my best friend that you should know._ **

That sentence felt like a slap to the face. Skye and Bailey?

Rory didn’t know what to make of it. They certainly hadn’t seen that coming. They thought they had been the ones to make a connect with Bailey…

Besides Skye...was a lot of work. Skye had a big chip on her shoulder. She was socially a bit awkward, she seemed to lack empathy, she came off aloof and careless…

Maybe the last two weren’t true. Skye might appear to lack empathy and be careless but… even Rory would admit those weren’t part of Skye’s true nature.

Even so, Skye had more baggage than anyone else. Bailey could so easily be pulled under by the stresses Skye faced. Bailey was a good person, but she didn’t need to be brought down like that...

Rory tried to shake off the jealousy they felt. They waited a moment before typing up a response.

** _Rory: Aw, you two are cute together._ **

Maybe it wasn’t serious.

***

It felt serious.

There was just something about the way Bailey smiled at Skye, the way Skye smiled back at her. The blush that came across Bailey’s face when Casey shouts about how Bailey had hoped Skye would like her new winter outfit, which was adorable. How Bailey’s face got red when Skye leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

Rory can’t help but force a smile as they all drove to school together. Bailey’s attention suddenly held captive by the redhead in the backseat.

Rory didn’t think Skye knew the power she had over Bailey. How Bailey seemed to have a very particular smile on her face whenever Skye was near. It made Rory feel strange. Like they didn’t know how to feel about it. They knew they wanted to be happy for them, but there was a part of them that didn’t want to give up on Bailey.

***

Things have changed, Rory thought as they watched their friends playfully shove each other down the halls. The dampness of their clothes from the snowball fight didn’t seem to bother any of them. Clint’s hair was completely damp and Bailey was laughing so loudly as they went down the hall that Rory couldn’t help but join in.

“I hope you’ll all happy we got nothing done,” Ajay tried to sound stern but his smile give him away.

“You looked like you had more fun than anyone,” Skye pointed out with a teasing smirk playing on her face. The group chuckled at their beloved director as he reached over and ruffled Skye’s hair messily, causing Skye to smack his hand away with a grin.

“Speak for yourself.”

He had a knowing little smile on his face as he teased her. Skye scoffed a little as she attempted to fix her damp red hair. Ajay chuckled as he patted Skye on the back before turning away to tease Clint as he tried to wipe the wet hair from his face. 

Rory’s seen him do that with Mohit, it was more a reflex. Ruffle his hair and pat his back. It was weird how protective Ajay had become of Skye and Bailey in the last semester, like his big brother instincts kicked in whenever those two were involved.

Rory remembered how determined Ajay was to find Skye when she disappeared, how he was in no mood to deal with their jokes and how Bailey had explained later that Ajay had talked Skye out of running away.

Ajay gained value in Skye’s eyes. He had started to step in as that big brother figure. Him and Erin were starting to become important to Skye, and in return Skye had started to trust them.

Rory couldn’t remember an instance where they tried to connect with Skye like they had. Did Skye trust Rory at all?

***

Rory hated the little sadistic part of them that enjoyed having Bailey spend more time helping them with their campaign. They hated that there’s a sick part inside of them that likes the little flash of disappointment that crossed over Skye’s eyes whenever Bailey was pulled away. 

They knew karma would get them in the end. They knew the moment Bailey politely refused to practice the duet part of the flash mob with them. They knew they deserved it when they see Bailey tug Skye into the fray during the flash mob. They can only watch when Bailey pulled the redhead into a playful twirl before pressing a light kiss to her nose. 

It’s like watching Rory’s campaign disappear from Bailey’s world as she smiled at Skye.

It felt like a twist of a knife when she followed Skye over to Casey’s flash mob.

***

Rory wished Skye was less likable. Then maybe they wouldn’t have brought up that it was Skye’s birthday. Rory couldn’t bring themselves to hate her. So they didn’t think twice when they texted everyone about Skye’s birthday. Maybe they could get some good karma after keeping Bailey away for so long.

Birthday gift shopping with Bailey made Rory feel strange. Bailey was so determined to make sure Skye had a good birthday. Rory hoped the redhead understood how lucky she was to have Bailey working so hard for her.

When Bailey looked through large friendship keychain kits Rory feels themselves raise an eyebrow.

“You think Skye would like something like that?”

Rory didn’t really know Skye as well as the others. But this seemed like something that didn’t completely go with her goth aesthetic…

“Skye’s sentimental,” Bailey offered with a little smile on her face, “she’d never admit to it, but I can tell whenever she talks about her family and everything she hopes they’ll be. She doesn’t want much, I don’t think just buying her something would have the same effect. I want it to  _ mean _ something.”

Rory doesn’t know what to say, so they don’t say anything as Bailey paid for the supplies and they left the store with bags of decorations.

***

...Bailey was right.

Skye is sentimental. Rory knew the second Skye backed up Bailey’s idea so eagerly. And seeing her tear up over her friends promises to always be together.

Rory feels like she’s seeing Skye in a different light.

They almost don’t feel jealous when Bailey pulled Skye into a hug, holding her tightly. It’s almost worse than watching them kiss. It’s like feeling how important Skye had become to Bailey. Bailey really wanted her to be happy.

Rory can’t help believing Skye deserved it.

***

Rory felt so stupid.

They had been so busy with their campaign and with their growing jealousy of Bailey and Skye’s growing relationship that they completely forgot about everything Ajay was going through.

Up until he yelled at Skye.

The snap of his fork caused Skye to flinch like a puppy that’s used to being kicked. The way he yelled at her caused the entire table to freeze.

Rory’s sure Ajay doesn’t hear how cruel he sounded. It reminded Rory of Skye’s parents when they came to yell at her for missing dinner last semester. Skye’s entire expression falls and Rory can see Bailey looking like she wants to dig into Ajay for it.

The second Skye’s face registers to Ajay, they see the regret that quickly fills his face. He excuses himself quickly disappearing through the cafeteria doors.

Maybe it was them trying to be a good friend, or maybe they just didn’t want to watch Bailey try to make Skye feel better as Rory made the excuse to follow Ajay.

***

Skye has… a lot of layers that Rory didn’t know about. The arcade Skye frequented was kinda hipster. Lots of old-school games and it kinda reminded Rory of the arcade in  _ Wreck-It Ralph _ . They try in engage Ajay in some of the games to help him de-stress, only to have him send one of the Skee Balls across the arcade.

“I’ll get it,” Skye offered. Rory felt themselves want to give Ajay some space, so they reluctantly offer to go with her.

Skye didn’t really talk to them as they walked in the direction the ball disappeared to. They were quickly engulfed in the sounds of children laughing and yelling.

“There it is,” Skye pointed under one of the tables, where the ball was laying.

“Okay, let’s go ask if we can have it back.”

The birthday area was a bit tied off from the rest of the arcade. Rory flashed a smile to one of the kids as they neared the edge.

“Hey buddy, can we get that skeeball under your table there?”

The kid just stares for a second before yelling something about stranger danger and running back off into the crowd. Skye gave an annoyed snort as the children continue screaming and laughing around them. Rory sighed and looked around to see if there were any adults with the children that might be more helpful. There were a few parents in the corner, but they seemed to be chatting amongst themselves not paying attention to the two teens who had walked up on their party. They didn’t even flinch when one of the kids screamed stranger danger.

Rory tried to wave down another kid. This time they managed to get the attention of a young blonde boy.

“Hey bud, do you want to do me a favor and get our skee ball? It rolled under your table there.”

The kid looked over to the skeeball and back to the two teens. 

“That one?” He pointed and Rory beamed.

“Yeah! Can we get that back?”

The kid moved over and crawled under the table. He took the ball and started walking over to the edge. After taking a few steps he stopped, looked up at Rory, and pulled his arm back.

Rory watched as if it were happening in slow motion. The kid chucked the ball with all his might in their direction. For a six year old, he had a pretty good arm, the ball flew right at Rory and they knew they would not be able to catch it before it slammed them right in the chest-

There’s a flash from Rory’s side and the ball landed safely in Skye’s hands before it could strike Rory.

“Thanks,” Skye muttered before turning away with the skeeball in hand. Rory blinked a second before they turned to follow her.

“Excuse me? What do you think you’re doing talking to my son?”

Here we go.

“Sorry, miss we were just trying to get our skeeball back,” Rory explained with a nervous smile. The woman only huffed, muttering something about them being too old to be at an arcade meant for children before her eyes landed on Skye.

“...You’re one of the Crandall kids.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“You better not cause any trouble, we have enough trouble with your brother running around like a wild animal. I’ve gone my eye on you.”

Rory thinks it was meant to sound threatening, but Skye looked completely unaffected.

“Have a nice day.” Skye replied and turned on her heels to head back to where Ajay and Bailey waited. Rory heard the woman mutter something about Skye being rude before they followed the redhead back to the skeeball machine.

“What took you guys so long?” Bailey asked as they got closer.

“It rolled under the table at a six year old’s birthday party.”

Skye left it at that and Rory didn’t add anything to it.

***

Bailey and Skye come back with the nachos and drinks after what felt like too long. Rory looked up and smiled as Bailey set their drink in front of them.

“Who’s your new friend?”

Ajay gestured to the pink teddy bear under Bailey’s arm. Bailey grinned and hugged the stuffed animal tightly.

“Skye won him for me!”

Bailey beamed so brightly, radiating with happiness as Skye looked away shyly, her face quickly turning red as Bailey continued to praise her. Ajay chuckled after a few moments as Bailey retold the epic tale of Skye hooking the bear by the tags and uniting them.

At the end of her tale, Bailey leaned over and pressed a kiss to Skye’s cheek. 

Rory can’t help feeling a little upset that they aren’t the ones making Bailey this happy.

***

When Rory overheard that Bailey was going to help her brother instead of them for the Winter Festival, it felt like a different kind of betrayal. Rory was angry. First they loses the girl they like and then she chooses her brother’s sport campaign over the theatre department. It was too much. 

Rory stayed angry up until the day of the Festival. It was hard watching Bailey look at her like a sad puppy. Rory had no choice but to apologize. They smiled when Bailey started walking off with Ajay and Mohit, but wasn’t surprised to see that she had caught Skye as well. 

Rory tried not to pay attention, but they could hear Bailey’s laughter, or maybe they imagined it.

***

There's  _ no _ way.

Bailey's girlfriend or not, Rory going to let this little  _ punk _ get away with suggesting they drop out of the election. How dare she sit there with that stupid smile and suggest it so casually and how dare she bring  _ Bailey _ into it.

Erin was mad too, but for some reason this time Skye showed no sign of backing down to either or them. Skye was angier then Rory had ever seen her. Blue eyes burning into Rory and Erin with each retort.

Rory wanted nothing more than to extinguish it. It looked like Skye was showing no sign of backing down.

Until Bailey's keychain broke. The snap of string and sound of the beads rolling all over the table and on the ground caused everyone to stop.

Skye's face fell a second before she schooled it into an emotionless look before leaving.

Rory and Erin fell back in their seat as they watched her leave, Bailey calling after her. 

"Let her cool down," Ajay suggested as he got up to help Bailey collect the fallen beads, "give her a few minutes."

Bailey looked ready to argue, but she sighed and continued picking up the beads, frowning when she noticed some of them missing from the pile. They had vanished into the abyss it seemed.

"Skye was really upset," Erin ran a hand through her hair, clearly not happy with how they left things.

Rory didn't know what came over them, but they will never forget the way Bailey looked at them once the words left their mouth.

"Must run in the family."

" ** _Rory_ ** ,"

Ajay's disapproving tone silenced them for the rest of the awkwardly quiet lunch period. Bailey kept looking towards the door, but the redhead didn't come back.

***

Bailey’s late to lunch period the next day. When she does show up, she has Skye with her. The redhead looked unsure, maybe even a little scared as they approached. Bailey stayed right there beside her, reassuring smile and a well placed nudge seemed to be enough for Skye to find her voice.

With every word, Rory felt more and more stupid. Rory knew that Bailey meant a lot to Skye, but they hadn’t noticed how much everyone meant to Skye. 

It’s the second time they’ve lost their temper and hurt someone during this election. Rory was letting every negative emotion they felt about Skye and Bailey’s relationship fuel their need to win the election. Now with Lorenzo in the lead, they almost pushed both Skye and Bailey away.

Was it weird to have the entire club group hug in the middle of the cafeteria?

Rory didn’t think so, and even if it was, they didn’t care.

***

There’s something about Bailey that brings out the inner kid in Skye. It was so easy to forget that Skye was a Freshman, she had a maturity to her that often made Rory forget that Skye was still a fifteen year old kid.

Rory has to laugh despite themselves. Watching Bailey and Skye splash around with giant smiles and the most contagious ringing of laughter was hard not to smile at.

“They’re such dorks,” Ajay comments fondly as he shook his head. Rory turned to him, catching Skye and Bailey fall back into the water as they did.

“Yeah, but I guess they’re our dorks.”

Rory thinks they could be okay with that. Although they still felt a bit uncomfortable with them so bluntly making out in front of them.

“Get a room you two, sheesh.”

“Technically, we have a whole pool.” 

Bailey always had this wide smile on her face after kissing Skye. Anyone could tell how happy she was. Rory had to take a little breath as the two got out of the pool and went to get changed. 

If Bailey was happy, that was all that mattered.

***

Rory didn’t know when, but they started to accept that this thing between Bailey and Skye was more permanent than they first though. For once, the idea didn’t scare them nearly as much as it did the day Bailey sent her the text. 

It’s Valentine’s Day and Skye had asked Rory if they could pick her up early. Rory had been surprised but it was very clear why the redhead wanted to be out of her house as quickly as possible. She made Bailey homemade chocolates and had wanted to get them out of the house before Brian found out about them. She had also worked on them late that night while everyone was asleep to avoid any confrontations.

Skye was exhausted and excited at the same time. She also appeared nervous. It was like Skye was trying to prepare herself for the little time out of her day when she’d pull Bailey aside and give her the gift she had worked so hard on.

“I used to think you were so bad for her.”

Rory doesn’t know why they say it, maybe because it had been the first time in a long time that they were alone with Skye, maybe it’s because Rory felt like they needed to clear the air, be honest with Skye about this.

Skye had jerked upward, she had started to fall asleep in the passenger seat of Rory’s car.

“I used to think she’d get crushed by everything because of you. Because she cares about you and being involved with you would hurt her… You proved me wrong. Bailey’s happier with you then I’ve seen her in a long time.”

Rory isn’t sure Skye knew what to say at that. 

“You protect her,” Rory continued, “I’m pretty sure you were ready to skin Casey and I both for making Bailey’s life so difficult over the last month or so. Bailey always has this big smile whenever you're around. You want what’s best for her, I can tell. So I wanted to apologize for not believing in you at first. You proved me wrong.”

Skye seemed unable to formulate a response to that, so the two fell into a comfortable silence.

***

Rory’s the first person Bailey texted when her and Skye became official. The news didn’t bring with it the usual discomfort or pain that it typically would. It’s been almost a full semester now that the two had been dating. Rory’s happy for them, happy to have that bit of jealousy out of their system. They feel like they can let go. They didn’t have Bailey, but Bailey was happy.

That’s all that mattered.


End file.
